


between the bars

by deareli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Between the Bars, Elliott Smith, Music, Sad, alcohol tw, angsty, drugs tw, idk read at your own risk, mentions of dark stuff, miss misery, very angsty lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli
Summary: he drinks to forget





	between the bars

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so lmao i wrote this in 20 mins so apologies if its bad?? but i didnt rly think abt it
> 
> this is based off of both between the bars AND miss misery by elliott smith
> 
> alcohol + drugs tw

the clock strikes 12:00. midnight. it’s well past the time that he should have left by, but he’s still here.

 

of course he’s still here.

 

the drink sits in front of him, amber liquid taunting him as sound drones on around him.

 

why was he here again?

 

on the stage in the corner, a musician sits. her voice rings out in soft tones as she strums her guitar. the notes are frail, her voice singing of happier times. he remembers her. she plays in the same run down bar every friday, with eyes the colour of the sky dimmed down and greyed. eyes that were once full of hope, lose their light with every year.

 

she reminds him of himself as she sings a song that no one recalls. a song lost within time that she relates to her life, like most musicians.

 

he does the same thing, occasionally.

 

he turns back to his drink, his reflection staring back at him within the glass. it remains untouched, his fifth drink for the night and yet he doesn’t feel like stopping. the drinks bring a numbness that leaves him feeling more self-hatred in the morning, but heal the scars temporarily for the night.

 

there is a girl sitting near him, wide eyed with blonde hair scattered about her as she talks animatedly with her friend. she reminds him of his old love, a love forgotten long ago through drugs and alcohol.

 

a love that left him broken.

 

he wishes he could go back to that time, to when he was happy and life was going great.

 

but it’s impossible. so he drinks with those wishes in mind, knowing his dreams allow him a brief respite from reality for a short while.

 

the girl beside him laughs, and he is hit with nostalgia at the sound. he takes a swig of his drink, the liquid burning his heart and his throat as he drowns out the sound of laughter and the memories. they hurt.

 

the musician finishes her song, and starts a new one up almost immediately. it’s a sad song, the chords ringing out through the bar over top of the loud talking and laughter. the sounds of glasses clinking together meld with the music, and the musician begins her singing. her voice is sad, every word she sings sounds heavy to him and he feels her pain, even though they’ve never met. he feels her pain and her heartache and it kills him.

 

so he takes another drink. and orders another one. and as the night continues on, he drinks to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GIVE ME  
> OPINIONS
> 
> tumblr - here-among-the-stars-is-home


End file.
